


Love in an elevator

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan





	Love in an elevator

Jordan had seen her every day since his arrival in the hotel with the other guys. The first time he’d seen her, he was torn between attraction and repulsion. 

She wasn’t a stunning beauty, she didn’t turn heads in the streets. Yet, there was something about her. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was her hair. The second day he had seen her walk straight past him he had wondered what that hair would feel like gliding through his hands. Maybe it was her voluptuous figure, she wasn’t fat but nor was she skinny. She had muscular legs that went up to her curvy hips, her black dress clung to her body and made her breasts come out beautifully, deep cleavage showing him the pink of where her tender soft skin began. He wet his lips. 

The sudden ping announcing the arrival of the elevator, shook him from his daydreaming. He pressed the 4 and waited for the doors to close. The guys were waiting for him! Gentle swaying hips clad in black moved towards him. He felt his stomach churn. Her eyelashes fluttered up for a split second, her gaze caught his and he looked her straight into the eyes. Instant recognition! Holding the eye contact, her hand reached out for the buttons to his right. 

Involuntary, his hand crawled up and suddenly his fingers caressed the small veins on her hand. He guided her hand to number 4 and made her press it. The doors closed. His hand now held her wrist, the faint pulsation of blood being pumped through her body was present underneath his fingers. He swivelled her around, and pressed her up against the wall. When his hips met hers, the elevator sprang to life with a sudden jolt sending little waves through the pit of his stomach. She said nothing, he read her face. The dark sparkling eyes told him that what he was doing was what she had been waiting for too. 

She wanted him just as bad as he needed her right now. She reached for the emergency stop button and pressed, with a loud crack the elevator came to a screeching halt. Thick silence hung in the air. His hips still joined hers, their gazes still upon each other, his hand on her wrist. The thought of his wife came and went without being noticed. The guys waiting for him were a minor detail. She used her free hand and brought it up to his face. Touched his defined jaw, the light stubble of a few days scattered on his face tickled her fingers. She now gently nudged her hips against his, grinding against his groin. His lips parted to allow the moan of pleasure to escape him but she pulled him towards her and suddenly he moaned into her mouth. 

Hungry, he ran his tongue across her upper teeth, the slight scratchy sensation made him shiver. He teased her, licking her upper lip, then her bottom lip, sucking at the tip of her exploring tongue. Her eyes fell shut and her head lolled back as he trailed his tongue down from her mouth. 

He buried his hands in her hair. His tongue traced the small ditch that existed between her breasts, her salty skin tasted so good. Her fingers touched his hair, his neck and then slid down to his sides feeling the strength of his muscles underneath his white shirt. She found the waistband of his sweatpants and further down her hand enclosed around his painfully hard member. He jerked his head up when her hand touched him and he panted in her face. Her cherry red lips pouted for him and her strong look hardened him while she held him. 

Slowly, she got down on her knees and as she did so, pulled the sweatpants down with her. He could even feel her warm breath through his Calvin Klein boxer shorts and held his breath when she slid these down too. As she enveloped him with the warm wetness of her throat, her hands followed his upper legs and found his tight ass. The tingling sensation in his lower abdomen was so nice, that he needed to steady himself with both hands against the wall in front of him. He had to use every inch of willpower he had left not to move faster and finish it there and then. She felt his ass clench and heard him moan above her head. 

She stopped her ministrations and stood up, searching the violent look he gave her and with a sly smile she attacked his mouth, making him taste himself. His breath was faster, the air in the elevator seemed to have become perfumed with their sexual lust and the temperature had risen. A soft glaze of sweat coated his arms when he turned her around roughly, surprising even himself, raising her dress and searching for her panties. There weren’t any. His hands found warm wetness and when he pushed one finger inside it was her turn to whimper against his touch. 

While his hands followed the curvy shapes of her body, his breath was on her neck, she couldn’t see him which frustrated her, but suddenly there was a different sensation. His hard cock grazed against her ass and when he bent his knees slightly, she could feel the tip of it against her vagina. He wanted this slowly and enjoyed her outcries of pleasure, her urging him on. Inch by inch, he pressed himself inside of her. Warm wet walls crashed down on him, he could nearly feel her heart beat this way. 

He pulled back again, teasing her, making her plead for him to take her. When he entered her a second time and had completely filled her up, he stopped moving. Hands on her hips. She nearly cried, breathing fast, pushing her ass back and fro, spurring him on to move. 

“Say my name,” he panted, breathing down her neck. 

“..Jordan..” she whispered, her throat dry. 

“Say it louder.” He started to move. 

“Oh..god…Jordan... Jordan, please.” 

He was now moving faster and faster, filling her up completely. 

“Jordan…Jordan…Jordan.” She sounded like praying, speaking a mantra over and over afraid to break the spell and his motions. Her legs buckled and she leaned against the wall, his hands grabbed her breasts. 

“Jordan…yes, Jordan.” One more trust was needed to send her over the edge, and shivering and trembling she arched her back. Her walls clambered down on him and he felt how he too, lost control and growled into her hair, emptying inside of her. 

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor, Jordan got out, turned left and headed to his room. 

She straightened her dress and pressed number 3.


End file.
